conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Tide
Welcome to the Red Tide. It all begins here, with the rise of the French Commune and ends in the aftermath of the Third World War. With the new French Commune in place, the world is once again plunged..............into war. The Point of Divergence Paris, France, 16 September, 1938 The British Empire and the French Third Republic had begun to demand that Czechoslovakia concede wth the German Reich's demands. The Popular Front in France has begun its collapse, and the world stands in the brink of war. Maurice Thorez of the PFC and the rest of his party have opposed signing the Munich Agreement and the Germans show no will to negotiate. Unknown to the rest of France, Thorez had his own plans. For nearly a year, since the disagreements with both the Comintern and the Popular Front, he had gathered support in the shadows within the French Armed Forces, and the conspiracy was taking root. It was only a few days, and soon, his time would finally come........... Paris, France, 28 September, 1938, 22:08 hours local time The days passed, and the Popular Front had completely crashed. The time had come.......... Munich, Germany, 28 September, 1938, 23:12 hours local time Meanwhile, Prime Minister Daladier was discussing with Hitler, the Minister of Interior, Albert Sarraut interrupted the Munich meeting, telling Chamberlain, Mussolini and Hitler he wanted to discuss in private. Sarraut then told Daladier: "La République a été trahi. (The Republic has been betrayed.)". As Daladier's face turned white, he left the meeting, and told Chamberlain what happened after that. Paris, France, 28 September, 1938, 22:20 hours local time The tanks had begun to roll into Paris ten minutes ago, and the troops had secured and stormed the Palais Bourbone arresting many members of the Chamber of Deputies, and even killing members that resisted arrest. In the bullet-covered meeting room, he declared the dissolution of the Third French Republic and the rise of the French Commune (taking the name from the original Paris Commune), as members of the French Army raised the flag of the French Commune. Paris, 28 September, 1938, 23:47 hours local time The city of Paris has been soaked in blood once again, as the streets break into fighting, and mobs of angry citizens begin assaulting Daladier loyalists, shouting: "Vive la Prolétariat! Vive la Commune Française!". The streets are set ablaze, windows are broken from rioting, French citizens and soldiers lie dead on the streets, buildings are in flames from tank fire and the world around Thorez burns around him. The September Revolution had begun. 800 metres Southeast of Paris, 29 September, 1938, 01:14 hours local time Daladier had lost radio contact and the situation in Paris looked grim. He had obtained reports of military engagements in Versailles, Marseille, Lyon, Le Harve, Bordeaux, Órleans, Raims, Tours, Le Mans, Amiens, and many cities across France. Things looked bad and Thorez' traitorous band of renegades seemed to have had overwhelmed France. The pilot told Daladier that there were four D.501 fighters incoming. It was the last thing he ever heard, as the Potez 62 plane broke apart and the cabin was engulfed in flames. Munich, 29 September, 1938, 07:30 hours local time Hitler heard through the radio of Prime Minister Daladier's demise, and the French Commune's emergence. Der Führer nodded at Göring and he nodded back. Göring left the room, and the German Führer finally said: "Der Friede ist gestorben. (The peace has died.)" Chamberlain knew what that meant. It meant war. The time for words came and went, and the French chose blood over peace. Chamberlain walked out of the room disappointed, and while that happened, Fall Grün began. With that, the Second World War had begun, but the rules had changed................... Important Pages * Timeline * Nations * Politics * Economics * Culture * Science and Technology * Short Stories See Also Thoreverse New Dawn Great Beyond Category:Thoreverse Category:Red Tide